Honor and Duty
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Zack is leaving. Booth gives him some parting words. OneShot


**A/N: This is just a short, little one shot that I came up with. It's not very good, but it is right up my ally. It deals with Zack leaving for Iraq, so...**

**Title: Honor and Duty**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Zack is leaving.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. I do own the plotline. (C) WolfMyjic 2007**

* * *

Seeley Booth sat on a stool--one hand loosely wrapped around a short, stout glass filled with ice and an amber liquid. In his other hand, he held the single piece of crisp white paper that Zack had given to him. A hollow snort escaped him as he brought his drink to his lips. He still could not believe the Zack Addy, anthropologist and geek extraordinaire, was going to Iraq. Booth drained the alcohol and sat his glass down with a heavy thump. Again, he read the paper calling for Zack's service overseas for his country. The letter made it sound like honor and duty. Booth ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could not keep images of his time there out of his head. He knew that Zack had to go, the same way a young Seeley had to go. This was the kids chance to prove himself--to be more than just second best to Brennan. Booth pushed the empty glass away, folded the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket. A quick glance at his watch, told him that the party for the young scientist had started. Booth stood, threw a few bills on the bar and then left.

Booth could hear the music as soon as he opened his SUV door. The party was swinging in the back yard, and the agent smiled as he rounded the corner and saw all the people. Who knew the young doctor was so popular? He made his way to where Brennan stood talking with Angela, and his smile widen. "There you are," Brennan said when she saw Booth coming toward her.

"Here I am," he answered with a cheeky grin.

"So, where have you been?"

Booth picked up a bottle of beer from a waiter that was walking by before answering. "Just had some paperwork to finish up." Brennan watched him intensely for a moment, as he took a drink. Something was different about him, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Hodgins did a great job with the party, huh?" Angela piped in, drawing the partner's attention to her.

"Yeah, but I thought he was upset about Zack leaving?" Booth pointed out.

"He's not upset," Angela defended. "He's just sad."

"No, I'm upset," Hodgins corrected, coming up and sliding his arm around Angela's waist. "I don't understand why he has to go. It's not like he's in the military. He's a lab rat for crying out loud."

"It's just something he feels he has to do," Angela said, one hand going to Hodgins chest for comfort.

The entomologist shook his head. "It's all a load of crap if you ask me."

"No, it's not." Everybody turned to find Zack listening to them. His face was stoned over, but his eyes portrayed his emotions. "It's not…crap, it's something I have to do."

"But, dude, it's the government," Hodgins said. "They're just trying to…"

"Oh, shut up, Hodgins," Booth interrupted. "It has nothing to do with a government conspiracy. They want Boy Wonder to go to Iraq because he's good and they need help identifying victims."

"Yeah, but don't they have another people to do that?" Hodgins asked. "I mean, people trained and all?"

"Last time I looked," Booth started, "Anthologist wasn't a rank."

"Would you two be quiet," Zack demanded, his voice raising slightly, causing everybody to turn their attention back to him. "I'm going to Iraq, Hodgins," he said. "No matter what you think."

"But why?" The young man stared at his best friend for a long moment before turning his eyes to Booth.

"You understand, don't you?" he asked. Booth opened his mouth for a quick response before closing it. Something in the boy's eyes made him rethink his answer.

"Yeah," Booth said. "I understand. It's like a pull in your gut. Like something calling to you. You're not sure why you have to go, but you feel it's your duty."

Zack nodded. "Yes," he said. "That's how I feel."

"Could be heartburn," Hodgins mumbled, causing Angela to slap his arm.

"I don't expect you to understand, Hodgins," Zack said. "But I thought you would support me."

"Sometimes," Booth began. "Sometimes the people we care for don't support us, Zack. Sometimes we just have to do what we think is right."

"Did your friends support you?" the young doctor asked. Booth diverted his gaze to Brennan and then back to Zack.

"No," he answered. "Very few people supported me going into the Army, but I did it anyway. I did it because it felt right to me. I had a duty to fulfill and my honor to my country made sure I served. Whatever your reasons, Zack, for going overseas, you have to be okay with it. Not Hodgins, not your family, not me, but you. As long as you think…know, that you're doing the right thing, then it's okay." Zack stared at Booth for a long moment before nodding.

"I know I'm doing the right thing," he said.

Booth stepped forward, and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Then do what you have to do, and know that your friends will still be here when you get back."

"Honor and duty?" Zack questioned.

"Honor and duty," Booth replied. "Because freedom isn't free."


End file.
